


the triumphal way

by bluewalk



Series: 30_onepiece: Sanji [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[#20 Buster Call] <em>with justice tattooed on their tongues</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	the triumphal way

His footsteps echo through the empty corridor, a staccato call and answer keeping him company on this last stint before he hauls his ass out of there. The Buster Call had sounded and time is fleeting. The ships are closing in.

The quick _tap-tap-tap_ of his footsteps, distant explosions ringing in his ears—panes of light from the high windows make the floor a long and narrow chessboard. Quickly. The Marines are coming, with justice tattooed on their tongues, on their armored ships and carriers, ironclad certainty of destruction. He realizes suddenly that he is grinning, and he grins wider, runs faster.

They are the Straw Hats. They had just ridden through Aqua fucking Laguna to get here, shot down the flag of the World Government, breached the unbreachable Enies Lobby, beaten CP9 into the ground. They had snatched Robin back from the gates of death, Robin who is going to sea with them, Robin who is going to live and dream. They are Luffy’s pirates and they can do anything, be anything, and his entire body thrums with potential, adrenaline, anticipation.

He throws his head back and laughs, loud and gleeful like a child, the echoes of it weaving into the steady rhythm of his footsteps. He pumps his fist in the air, laughter in his throat.

 _Just try_ , he taunts, feeling electric. _I dare you._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 30 October 2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chinese translation on "the triumphal way"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411966) by [renata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata)




End file.
